My Lover is So
by Bake-Hime
Summary: Soma Yukihira, bocah serampangan yang berani menantang koki Kojirou Shinomiya, yang terkenal tegas dan denial. Dan bocah itu tak hanya berani menantangnya saja.../ShinomiyaSoma/one shot/mungkin bakal ada sambungannya


**My Lover is So... Denial**

 **Author : Kanna**

 **Fandom[s] : Shokugeki no Soma**

 **Pairing[s] : Shinomiya Kojirou x Yukihira Soma**

 **Chapter[s] : one shot**

 **Disclaimer[s] : Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, Morisaki Yuki**

* * *

" _Senpai_!"

Kojirou Shinomiya berhenti dari kegiatan mendorong trolinya di supermarket sore itu saat merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh sosok yang lebih pendek darinya dari belakang. Koki ternama di Perancis itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok pendek itu hendak menyentuh bahunya.

"hm? Ada apa, Yukihira?", ujarnya dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"etto… boleh malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang teknik pemotongan ikan dan sayuran"

"tak masalah untukku, tapi apa tak apa?"

"tidak apa-apa ko, tadi aku sudah menelfon Fumiyo- _san_ kalau aku akan menginap di tempat _senpai_ "

"ya sudah kalau begitu", Kojirou lanjut mendorong trolinya dan kembali memilih bahan-bahan masakan yang terbaik menurutnya. Melihat gestur pria berkacamata yang begitu dingin, Soma Yukihira diam-diam merajuk dalam hati, yang ditandai dengan gembungan kecil di pipi kanannya. Entah kenapa reaksi Kojirou membuatnya kecewa.

'padahal tiga bulan sudah terlewati. Senpai itu memang tidak peka atau hanya pura-pura tidak peka sih..' hatinya menggerutu. Akhirnya dia hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelumnya. Menemani Kojirou berbelanja.

* * *

 _==3 bulan yang lalu==_

" _Yukihira!"_

 _Kojiro melepaskan cengkraman wajah mutahirnya pada Lucie dan Inui, dan melirik pada Soma, "rebutlah kursi pertama di sepuluh dewan elit Totsuki", ujarnya dengan nada dingin, namun terdengar hangat di dada Soma._

 _Ya. Semenjak dimulai Stagiaire tahap kedua di restoran SHINO's cabang Jepang, Soma menyadari betapa mengagumkan kemampuan koki Shinomiya itu. Dimulai dari rasa kagum, muncul rasa ingin menyamai kemampuan sang koki. Soma mempelajari banyak hal selama lima hari Stagiaire di restoran itu, bertanya banyak hal pada koki-koki yang ada disana, termasuk koki Shinomiya. Kojirou memberinya_ lecture _secara diam-diam, dimana para_ staff _nya sedang tidak ada. Yah, Soma sudah tau jika Kojirou memang super_ denial _. Dia selalu melakukan hal baik dengan diam-diam dan tersembunyi. Selain menghindari ledekan para_ staff _-nya, Soma mengerti jika mengajari seseorang itu memang menyenangkan rasanya, untuk seorang Kojirou Shinomiya, hal itu sangat_ out of character _._

 _Dan semenjak itu, Soma merasakan hal lain selain rasa kagum. Kemampuan memasaknya, pengetahuannya tentang dunia kuliner, lekturnya, kelihaiannya menggunakan perkakas masak, sorot matanya yang serius saat memasak, hangat suhu tubuhnya yang terasa saat tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, keindahan urat tangannya yang tampak menonjol saat dia menyingkapkan lengan bajunya, nafasnya yang terkadang dia rasakan hangat berhembus ditelinganya, suaranya yang selalu bernada dingin namun hangat dan nyaman didengar saat dia menyebut namanya –…_

" _Yukihira..", gelombang tenor itu menyadarkan lamunan Soma._

" _e-eh, y-ya_ senpai _?"_

" _kenapa kau masih disini? Yang lain sudah pulang, kau ada keperluan lain?", ujar Kojirou sambal merapihkan kursi restorannya._

" _ya.. sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan pada senpai"_

" _haahh.. kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi. Ya sudah, kembali ke dapur"_

" _bukan soal memasak, senpai…"_

 _Kojirou menghentikan langkahnya kearah dapur saat Soma mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, memberikan_ deathglare _terbaiknya pada adik kelasnya itu._

" _lantas apa? Kau berniat menggangguku karena aku mengotak-atik masakanmu begitu?"_

" _tidak! Aku justru bersyukur senpai sudah memperbaiki masakan_ oyakodon _ku"_

" _jadi apa perlumu? Cepat katakan. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat"_

 _Soma mengepalkan tangannya erat, telapak tangannya terasa dingin karena keringat. Tak biasanya dia merasa segugup ini bahkan waktu shokugeki pun, dia tak pernah goyah. Namun dihadapan seniornya itu, dia bahkan sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya. Tentu saja berbeda denga apa yang diungkapkannya saat shokugeki illegal di hotel Totsuki waktu itu. Yang ingin dia sampaikan sekarang… lebih dari apapun.._

"Senpai _..."_

 _Kojirou terdiam menunggu kelanjutkan perkataan Soma._

"senpai _... aku suka_ senpai _. Tolong, berkencanlah denganku..."_

 _Hening sesaat…_

" _hah? Ulangi", Kojirou menaikan kacamatanya. Soma menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba mengendalikan deru jantungnya yang menderu._

" _Berkencanlah denganku, aku suka_ senpai _!"_

 _Lagi-lagi hening menjalar diruangan itu. Kojirou tak bereaksi apapun, dia tetap pada gestur intimidasinya, melipat tangannya didada dengan postur tegak dan dagu yang turun. Tak tampak perbedaan sorot mata pada bingkai kacamatanya. Keadaannya saat itu sukses membuat Soma khawatir. Khawatir se jadi-jadinya. Bagaimana jika Kojirou menganggapnya menjijikan dan tak mau lagi mengajarinya, berbicara dengannya dan yang paling parah bertemu dengannya atau menatap wajahnya? Namun meskipun begitu, Soma merasa lega, setidaknya perasaannya tak dia bawa sampai mati. Meskipun Kojirou menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang pasti akan dia ucapkan, Soma akan merasa lebih baik._

" _kau.. benar-benar yakin?", setelah sekian lama hening, suara tenor Kojirou memecahkannya. Nafas Soma agak tertekan saat ingin menjawabnya. Detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikompomi jika telinganya sudah mendengar suaranya._

" _aku selalu yakin. Aku suka_ senpai _"_

"… _heh, berkaca dulu sebelum kau meminta orang lain berkencan. Apalagi…", Kojiro memotong ucapannya sambil memegangi kacamatanya, dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke depan Soma, berjarak dua kaki dihadapan anak berumur enam belas tahun itu. Sontak saja dengan jarak sedemikian rupa, Soma semakin harus mengatur pernafasannya dan arus darahnya yang semakin cepat. Untungnya dia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah a'la poker facenya agar tak terlalu memalukan dihadapan Kojirou._

"… _pada pria berkelas seperti diriku", denyut di dada Soma terasa sesak saat menatap kemilau amber yang memancar dari tatapan seorang Kojirou Shinomiya menatap lurus kearah matanya. Tanpa ada halangan kacamatanya seperti biasa. Ah.. panas terasa dari bahu keseluruh tubuh serasa meleh mencair dihadapan hangatnya amber itu. Soma mengeratkan kepalan tangannya._

 _Ah.. Kojirou pasti jijk dengannya.._

" _aku mengerti…_ senpai _... terima kasih sudah mau mendeng –…"_

" _hoi, mana etikamu. Aku belum selesai berbicara.."_

 _Soma menatap Kojirou bingung._

" _haah.. kau ini tak bisa diharapkan ya.."_

"s-senpai _?"_

" _itu brarti aku memintamu memantaskan diri. Pantaskan dirimu selama aku berkencan denganmu. Bocah serampangan sepertimu sepertinya agak sulit, tapi..", Kojirou menepuk pelan kepala Soma, dan mengelusnya lembut, Soma melebarkan matanya takjub, "untuk kau, bocah yang berani menantangku.. kau takkan kalah pada hal sepele seperti itu bukan?", dengan senyuman paling jarang dia tampilkan, Kojirou sambil membelai rambut tak beraturan Soma._

' _ini.. ini berarti.. aku diterima kan?'_

* * *

==kembali ke supermarket==

Sejak tiga bulan bersama, kontak dan hubungan Soma dan Kojirou hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Mengajari dan diajari. Parahnya, beberapa hari setelah Soma menyatakan perasaannya, Kojirou langsung kembali ke Perancis dan baru kembali lagi ke Jepang satu minggu yang lalu. Selama Kojirou di Perancis mereka hanya berhubungan lewat telepon dan membicarakan hal-hal sebatas memasak dan kulliner.

Semenjak Kojirou berada di Jepang pun tak ada bedanya. Soma meminta Kojirou mengajarinya beberapa hal, dan Kojirou mengajarinya dengan beberapa _deathglare_ khasnya. Mengobrol sedikit. Hanya itu. Dan sebatas itu. Soma tak memiliki masalah dengan itu, namun terkutuk hormon kedewasaannya. Setiap dia menatap Kojirou dengan mata dinginnya, gerakan mencacah bawangnya, posturnya, semua hal yang ia kagumi tentang Kojirou, membuatnya harus menghabiskan banyak waktu di toilet asrama dan membuat pusing Fumiyo- _san_ tentang tisu-tisu yang menumpuk ditempat sampah kamar mandi.

Tidak. Soma bukanlah orang mesum yang orang-orang sering temukan. Hanya saja ini memang sudah saatnya. Lagipula, pria maupun wanita, pasti akan berekuk lutut dihadapan pria sekelas Kojirou Shinomiya. Pintar? Tentu, dia nomor satu saat masih di akademi Totsuki, bergaya? Pasti, dia tak tampak seperti culun kutu buku dengan kacamatanya dan malah selalu terlihat keren dalam penampilannya, tampan? Wanita mana yang tidak menjerit melihatnya? (penulis juga selalu menjerit gk karuan kalo liat Shinomiya =w=b perasaanku diaduk2 mz), multitalent? Tidak hanya memasak, dia juga pandai memainkan alat musik gitar dengan alunan yang indah, atletis? Tampak dari seragam kokinya pun, Kojirou memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan bagus, memang Soma tak pernah melihatnya langsung, tapi Soma yakin ada enam kotak diperutnya.

Ya! Bagus! Dengan pendeskripsian begitu sukses membuat hormone kedewasaannya mengamuk. Dia salah memikirkan poin-poin keindahan Kojirou Shinomiya. Tarik nafas.. hembuskan.. Tarik nafas.. hembuskan..

"hoi Yukihira.."

"ah.. iya _senpai_?"

"kenapa kau? Pernafasanmu agak terganggu?"

"tidak apa-apa senpai, aku baik-baik saja.."

"yang benar?"

"benar. Aku benar-benar oke.."

"… ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tak mau kau merepotkanku karena tiba-tiba pingsan diapartemenku karena sesak nafas", Kojirou memasukan kubis pilihannya kedalam trolinya.

* * *

 _==di asrama bintang polar==_

" _eehh?! Masa?!" Yuki Yoshino menaruh kepalan tangannya di pipinya, menunjukan gestur gemas yang teramat. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang melengking tajam. Soma hanya mengangguk lemas._

 _Dia sedang dalam jadwal interogasi teman-teman seasramanya tentang hubungannya dengan Kojirou._

" _Yukihira-_ kun _, serius kau bahkan tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan Shinomiya-_ senpai _?", Tanya Ryoko Sakaki._

" _tetapi hubunganmu dengan Shinomiya-_ senpai _tetap baik kan? M-maksudku, kalian tidak pernah bertengkar kan?", ditambah Megumi Tadokoro sama antusiasnya dengan Yuki, namun lebih malu-malu. Sepertinya diam-diam Megumi menyukai hal semacam ini._

" _bertengkar sih mungkin tidak pernah.. kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kami seperti dua orang asing yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi pasangan"_

" _tentu saja! Hubungan macam apa itu. Apa jangan-jangan kalian juga belum berciuman?", Tanya Yuki antusias. Dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala oleh Soma._

" _Shinomiya-_ senpai _selalu baik padaku, dia sudah jarang memberi tatapan seram seperti biasanya. Menjadi lebih peduli juga, sesekali dia menanyakan kabarku atau bertanya aku sudah makan atau belum, namun hanya itu obrolan diluar kuliner kami..", papar Soma._

" _a-apa Shinomiya-_ senpai _.. sudah pernah mengatakan perasaannya padamu, Soma-_ kun _?"_

" _hm.. pernah. Beberapa kali. Waktu aku bilang, 'jangan terlalu lama begadang membuat_ recette _, jaga kesehatan_ senpai _. Aku tutup dulu, aku mencintai_ senpai _' ditelfon", ujar Soma sambil menirukan cara bicaranya sendiri._

" _terus? Terus begaimana?", Yuki semakin antusias._

"… _dia menjawab.. 'aku tau, tak perlu memberitauku. Kau cepat tidur, besok kelas Chapelle-_ sensei _bukan? Hm, aku juga menyayangimu'…", Soma kembali menirukan nada bicara, kali ini suara Kojirou._

" _huwaaaa.. manisnyaa!", Yuki menyambar Ryoko dan memeluknya beringas, Ryoko hanya pasrah._

" _hm hm! Manis sekali Soma-_ kun _. Memangnya Soma-_ kun _tidak deg-degan atau bagaimana?", ujar Megumi dengan wajah merah padam._

" _tentu saja aku deg-degan. Dan itu.. rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan..", Soma meletakan tangannya di dadanya, jika kembali mengingat saat pertama Kojirou mengatakan sayang padanya, dadanya begitu hangat._

" _t-tapi.. Y-Yukihira-_ kun _..", Ryoko masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan gadis pecinta binatang itu, ".. meskipun begitu, bukankan belum ada bukti?"_

…

 _!_

 _Bukti?!_

* * *

==kembali ke supermarket==

Soma membantu membawakan belanjaan Kojirou, namun Kojirou melarangnya.

"tak perlu, aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri"

"tidak apa-apa _senpai_ , lagipula berjalan bersama orang yang membawa barang banyak itu rasanya aneh"

"… baiklah. Kalau begitu.. bawakan yang ini saja", Kojirou memberikan kantong belanjaannya yang paling kecil pada Soma.

"benar _senpai_ tidak akan encok membawa barang sebanyak itu?"

"kau pikir aku ini siapa hah? Jangan samakan pria dewasa yang matang sepertiku dengan bocah serampangan sepertimu"

"ahaha! Maaf _senpai_ ", Soma terkikik bebas. Disaat _denial_ begini Kojirou mengeluarkan sikap manisnya. Salah satu pesona dari Kojirou yang menjadi daya tarik bagi Soma.

Mereka berdua memasukan belanjaan ke bagasi mobil Kojirou dan mengendarainya menuju Apartemen. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Soma berkunjung ke tempat Kojirou tinggal selama di Jepang. Biasanya Kojirou akan pulang kekampung halamannya, namun berhubung dia juga mempunyai urusan di restoran cabang Jepangnya, dia memilih tinggal disana sementara. Begitulah menurut penuturan Kojirou.

" _senpai_ , apa _senpai_ sudah pernah pulang semenjak di Perancis?", Tanya Soma.

"… belum. Tadinya aku ingin kembali mengundang ibu kerestoran, tetapi aku berubah pikiran. Aku berniat pulang disaat ada waktu yang tepat"

"waktu yang tepat itu seperti apa?"

"… anak kecil tidak perlu tau"

"hee.. pelit"

Kojirou mengulas semburat senyum dibibirnya. Ia cukup terhibur dengan reaksi Soma. Selanjutnya ia kembali memfokuskan matanya kejalanan, memegang kendali kendaraan dalam tangannya. Namun Soma berfikir, Kojirou tak hanya memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan.

Suasana kembali hening, Soma tak terlalu suka situasi canggung seperti ini. Seperti saat bersama Erina Nakiripun, dia malah tertidur. Soma ingin membuka pembicaraan, sebatas bertanya tentang teknik memotong kentang yang baik pun tak apa, namun saat ini dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Semakin dia berfikir, pendingin ruangan mobil semakin membuatnya nyaman pada posisinya. Kelopak matanya memberat, menghangat nyaman saat ditutup. Dan akhirnya, Soma memasuki alam mimpinya.

* * *

==di apartemen Kojirou==

Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan perlahan itu membuat mata Soma kembali terbuka. Didepannya, Kojirou sudah berada kurang lebih dua centi meter dari wajahnya sambil meletakan tangannya dipipi Soma. Melihat Soma yang sudah mulai sadar, Kojirou Menepuk-tepukan tangannya itu di pipi Soma. Memastikan jika bocah SMA itu benar-benar terjaga.

"Yukihira, bangun. Kita sudahh sampai", ujarnya masih dengan jarak kurang lebih dua centimeter.

"aku.. bangun _senpai_.."

"cepat turun. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di sofa kamarku"

Soma mengangguk mengerti. Diapun turun dari mbil dan membuka garasi. Lagi, kegiatan di supermarketpun terulang. Soma ingin membantu Kojirou membawa belanjaan, namun Kojirou hanya memberi Soma barang bawaan yang lebih kecil. Merekapun masuk bersamaan ke apartemen Kojirou.

Apartemen yang berada cukup tertutup di kota. Memiliki pemandangan malam yang indah dan cukup mewah. Yah, kalau berhhubungan dengan Kojirou Shinomiya memang harus bergaya, intinya. Kompleknya cukup tertutup, karena Kojirou membutuhkan ketenangan saat menyusun _recette._ Ya, meskipun sedang 'pulang', ya apapun itu judulnya, restoran tetap memenuhi sebagian besar pikirannya. Dia tetap menyusun _recette_ baru untuk restorannya.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu apartemen. Keduanya memasuki apartemen Kojirou. Yang pertama kali dipikirkan oleh Soma adalah 'ini tempat yang mewah', kental dengan nuansa _vintage_ , namun jendela tinggi dan lampu-lampu kecil membuat kesan nyaman.

"duduk saja dulu, aku akan menyimpan sayuran. Setelah selesai kita makan malam dulu, baru kau bisa bertanya apapun"

"baik, _senpai_. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"tidak perlu, kau istirahatkan diri dulu saja"

"eh, baik"

Soma menduduki sofa yang ada didepan televisi. Menyalakan televisi setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Kojirou. Diapun menatap layar televisi. Pandangannya tidak fokus, dia hanya melihat layarnya tanpa benar-benar menonton. Dia kembali terpikirkan ucapan Ryoko beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bukti..

Benar. Bagaimana jika Kojirou tidak benar-benar berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang lain? Lagipula semenjak kami bersama, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu lewat telepon dan membicarakan hal kuliner saja. Tidak pernah ada pembicaraan untuk mengetahui satu sama lain. Pertanyaan Soma tentang kepulangan dijalan tadi adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara bebas, itu juga karena Soma benar-benar penasaran. Dan sang _chef_ juga tak pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Dia hanya berbicara jika ditanya oleh Soma, atau membuka diskusi makanan. Bagaimana jika Kojirou selalu merasa bosan dengannya? Bagaimana jika Kojirou memiliki orang lain untuk diajak mengobrol bebas selain Soma?

Bagaimana jika Soma bukanlah satu-satunya untuk _chef_ kenamaan di Perancis itu?

"Yukihira, makan malam"

"ah iya, _senpai_.."

Suara tenor Kojirou membangunkan lamunan Soma. Pemuda itupun mematikan televisi dan beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur. Tempat dimana meja makan terletak. Pemuda berambut jabrig itupun agak terperangah saat memasuki dapur. Penerangan begitu minim, lampu dimatikan dan digantikan dengan pencahayaan dari lilin batangan yang disimpan di _chandelier_ ala Perancis di setiap sudut ruangan dan yang paling besar berada di atas meja. Meja bundar berlapiskan kain putih itu dipenuhi dua piring _hour doevers_ , sepiring mawar segar dengan tangkai yang dipotong habis di dekat _chandelier_. Dibawah meja Soma menemukan ember berisi es dengan botol _wine_. _Full course_. Sederhana, namun menyesakan dada, dalam artian yang indah.

" _senpai_ , kita akan makan malam _full course_?"

"tentu saja, kau makan ditempatku, jadi ya harus _full course_ "

"padahal _quiche_ yang waktu itu pun tak masalah buatku _senpai_ "

"bagaimanapun kau itu tamu. Sudah duduk saja"

"anu _senpai_.. tata mejanya juga-.."

"sudah tak perlu berbicara terus. Kau sudah belajar _table manner_ yang baik kan di sekolah"

Soma akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan bertanyanya dan mulai menduduki kursinya. Kojirou membukakan penutup piringnya dan tampak terlihat makanan pembuka dengan porsi minim tersaji. Seperti yang diharapkan dari penyihir _legumes_ , dengan melihat dan mencium aromanya saja Soma tau jika makanan ini enak.

"makanlah. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"pasti!"

Kojirou tersenyum. Dia menduduki kursinya dan mulai memakan makanannya sendiri. Suasana berlangsung sunyi, hanya bunyi pisau dan garpu terdengar. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, untuk beberapa pria mungkin akan merasa jijik atau bagaimana, Soma juga awalnya merasa tidak nyaman, namun lambat laun dia menyadari sesuatu… Kojirou sedang melakukan hal romantis untuknya. Iya. Tentu saja tanpa bilang-bilang. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti inipun, ke- _denial_ -an Kojirou masih luar biasa. Mengetahui itu, Soma hanya terkikik kecil, memecah keheningan pada _candle light dinner_ mereka saat itu.

"apa? Kau fikir aku sedang melucu?"

"tidak, tidak Shinomiya- _senpai_. Aku hanya merasa bodoh karena kurang cepat tanggap"

"hm? Jelaskan"

Soma meletakan pisau dan garpunya, dia kembali tersenyum pada pria yang ada dihadapannya. Kojirou semakin terlihat bingung sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"terima kasih makanannya, Shinomiya- _senpai_. Enak sekali", ujar Soma riang. Rasa lelahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat dia selesai dengan makanan pembuka dan makanan utamanya. Dan sepertinya Kojirou menangkap maksud Soma, sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, pemuda berambut merah jambu itu masih terus membetulkan kacamatanya, enah kenapa dengan kacamatanya tersebut. Namun Soma bisa melihat, didalam ruangan temaram itu, dengan penerangan lilin malam itu, semburat tipis merah jambu muncul di bawah matanya. Semakin membuat Soma menahan tawanya. Terhibur dengan ke _denial_ -an Kojirou yang tak pernah hilang.

"tentu saja ini enak karena ini buatanku", setelah menenggak gelas terakhir _wine_ nya, Kojirou meletakan pisau dan garpunya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Hendak mengambilkan _desert_ untuk dirinya dan Soma.

"anu Shinomiya- _senpai_ , aku masih penasaran dengan ucapan _senpai_ yang kalau senpai akan pulang disaat waktu yang tepat…", Soma menyuap makanan penutupnya.

"haah… kau ini kadang-kadang penasaran pada hal yang tidak perlu kau tau..."

"tidak apa-apa kan..."

"… ya… aku menunggu waktu ibu sedang tidak terlalu sibuk dirumah, dan.. waktu libur Totsuki…"

"waktu libur?"

"kau masih harus mengahadapi banyak program kan di Totsuki? Aku selalu _in touch_ dengan Dojima- _san_ tentang _scedule_ mu"

"anu... memangnya apa hubungan jadwal liburku dengan pulang kampungnya _senpai_?"

"kau ini benar-benar bebal ya..."

Lagi-lagi dengan gestur membenarkan kacamatanya, Kojirou melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"tentu saja karena aku ingin membawamu pulang ke kampung halamanku. Aku ingin menunjukanmu pada ibu"

Hampir saja potongan _sponge cake_ yang akan Soma makan jatuh dari garpunya _. Speechless_. Tentu saja. Soma tak meyangka jika Kojirou segitu memikirkannya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar _overthinking_ saja terhadap hubungan ini. Dia menyayangi Kojirou, Kojirou juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"kalau begitu, aku juga ingin menunjukan Shinomiya-senpai pada ayah kalau ayah sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya di luar negri"

"yah... aku akan sangat terhormat bisa bertemu Joichiro Saiba yang terkenal. Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi kedai kecilmu itu"

"baiklah! Aku akan segera memberi tau Shinomiya- _senpai_ kalau ayah sudah pulang"

"hm, baguslah", Kojirou tersenyum lembut.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam mereka, keduanya bersama-sama membereskan meja makan dan peralatan makan mereka. Sambil mengobrol hal lain selain hal kuliner, tawa sesekali terdengar dari suara aduan piring. Soma membantu mencuci piring mereka, dia masih tersenyum mengingat-ingat reaksi Kojirou tadi. Pemuda _pink_ itu sebenernya senang, tetapi tetap saja tidak mau jujur.

Masih mencucikan peralatan memasak Kojirou, Soma terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang dan perutnya dan bahu kanan bagian belakangnya terasa berat. Seperti habis dikejut listrik, Soma merasakan wajahnya panas dan aliran darahnya yang mengalir cepat dari jantung keseluruh tubuhnya. Saking cepatnya, mungin hanya dengan dipengang saja, orang lain pasti mengetahuinya.

"S-Shiomiya- _senpai_? A-ada apa?"

"Yukihira..."

"i-iya? Kau lelah?"

"… diam… aku sudah nyaman…"

"t-tapi… Shinomiya _-senpai_..."

"Kojirou..."

"e-eh?"

"namaku Kojirou... Soma..."

"K-Kojirou... _senpai_ …"

"hm... bagus..."

Kojirou mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Soma, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda kadang-kadang terhenti dari kegiatannya hanya untuk menghela nafas. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Karena memang tidak biasa melakukan _skinship_ lebih dari jabat tangan, Soma benar-benar _virgin_. Ditambah karena lawan mainnya sekarang adalah seorang Kojirou Shinomiya, orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati, pemilik hatinya.

"jantungmu berdetak terlalu cepat… kau tidak apa-apa kan?", ujar Kojirou masih memeluk Soma dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, senpai. Hanya saja... kita tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini... j-jadi aku agak-..."

"gugup?"

"tentu saja..."

"heh, bukannya itu aneh. Kau merasa gugup dengan hal seperti ini, tapi tidak saat kau menantangku…"

"ini dan itu berbeda senpai..."

Tanpa disadari, lengan yang sedang memeluknya itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadapnya. Meminimalisir jarak seminim mungkin, hingga satu sama lain merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Kojirou mulai menyentuh pipinya, membelainya lembut.

"K-Kojirou.. _s-senpai_ …?"

Jarak semakin mengecil…

"a-anu..."

Jarak hampir tiada...

Kojirou tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya gemas.

"masih belum… sedikit lagi…", Kojirou melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menuju pintu dapur. "kau pasti berfikir aku tidak serius denganmukan? Jadi, untuk menunjukan aku benar-benar serius denganmu, tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, dan berjuanglah sebentar lagi.", sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dapur, dia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Soma. "aku ini bukan pedofil yang senang memangsa anak kecil. Tunjukan dirimu sudah cukup dewasa padaku…", Kojirou menurunkan kacamatanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "… dan kutunjukan dunia orang dewasa…"

 _Deg_! Duh, lagi-lagi Soma tak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya. Memang agak sedikit kecewa. Memang. Namun benar, dia harus menunjukan jika dia pantas bersanding dengan Kepala Koki restoran Perancis itu.

"baik! _Senpai_!"


End file.
